Terror of Death and the Three Kingdom
by kaitz98
Summary: Haseo thought that he is already happy with his friends until one day an infamous warrior known as Tri-Edge attack his childhood friend who is in a coma state caused by an unknown disease after the attack. Drive by his revenge, Haseo swore to find Tri-Edge and find a cure for his friend whatever it takes. Pairing: Haseo/Kan'u/Harem


**Hi guys. Well, this is my first fanfiction. My grammar kinda suck so please go easy on me.**

**This story will be following the anime version of koihime musou. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Koihime Musou neither .Hack series.**

Prologue: The Terror of Death

A man with a black hooded clock carrying a scythe came out from a forest as he was surrounded by peach blossom tree.

Suddenly, five man armed with weapons came out from behind of the tree and confront the hooded man. The hooded doesn't seem surprised seeing them.

"This is our territory. If you want to pass here, leave your valuable items behind." Said the man that look like the leader of the group.

"You guys are annoying . I am not in a mood to kill insects. Get out of my way." Said the hooded man giving a warning. The bandit was shocked and began to back away.

"What are you guys doing? He is only one man and only a big talk because he has a scythe. We already outnumbered him." Shouted the leader while his follower began to relax. "Just kill him and stole all of his belongings!" The bandits began to attack the hooded man.

The hooded man scowled. "These idiots doesn't quit do they? If that so, I will show them the wrath of – "the man muttered as he began to wield his scythe but suddenly was cut off by an unexpected event.

"Hold it!"

The bandit and the hooded man turn towards to the source of the sound. A young girl covered with an old and brown cloak. She had a long black and silky hair. She had a long Guan Dao with a dragon ornament and its mouth came out a shiny yet sharp blade on her hand.

"Who are you?" asked the leader of the bandits.

"I have no business with you nor telling you my name but" the girl point the bandit group with her Guan Dao. "I will not forgive those who had hurt the innocent such as thieves like you!" Shouted the girl.

"Hahaha! You mean this girl is gonna kill us. What a joke!" laugh the leader of the bandits along with his group.

"Huh? Those hair…..Aniki, could she be the black-haired bandit? Asked the shortest person in the group.

"Huh? What's that?" Said the leader with a confused face.

"You never heard of her? They say a beautiful, black-haired warrior has defeated all of the mountain bandits who attacked her. People have been talking about her lately ever since the incident." Explained the midget.

"So, she is the black-haired bandit I had been hearing about. Despite her looks, she had been in a lot of fights. The rumour seems to be true then. But, why do I had a feeling that I knew her from somewhere?" thought the hooded man.

"Hmph! Even if she is, there is nothing to be afraid of. Fatso, grab her!" command the leader to the biggest person of the group.

"O-okay, aniki!" Answered the big guy as he charged towards to the girl.

"Ho? A fight then? Very well take this!" yelled the girl.

She readied her weapon and kicked the ground.

"Take this!"

She swung her weapon which pushed back Fatso with an unbelievable.

"Oh no." muttered Fatso as the girl used her weapon's back side and hit Fatso guts which caused him unconscious.

"Damnit! Forget the man! Capture that bitch!" Command the leader which forces his group to attack to attack the girl.

The hooded man only stared and caught interest about the girl's strength.

The girl was able to dodge their attack which causes them to grow tired. The black haired bandit saw this chance and stuck them one by one.

"Kisama! I am going to cut off that black hair you are so proud off to decorate my helmet, along with your head!" the leader then charge towards her at full force.

"Too naïve!"

The girl duck so that the leader miss his target and then kick him at his guts.

"Shit." Muttered the man as he kneel before the girl while withstand his pain at the gut.

"Now then, leave or you will get more than that!" shouted the girl.

"O-okay. H-hey, guys! Lets get outta here" said the leader as he kick all of his subordinate cause them to wake up and left.

The hooded man then began to left the scene and headed to the village but was stopped by the girl.

"Wait a minute. Where are you heading?" asked the girl with a demanding voice.

"None of your business." Said the man.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Haseo, the Terror of Death!"

The hooded man stopped marching. Then he took of his hood and turned his attention towards the black-haired bandit.

He has a shaggy silver hair and a pair of red eyes. He also has noticeable facial marks which is two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face. He also look like around the girl age.

The girl was surprised. Despite his title, he had such a charming and handsome face. If only this person was able to smile more, he would had been able to charm any woman. But unfortunately, right now he is showing a scowl face.

"How do you know I am the Terror of Death?" asked the man known as Haseo.

"There was a rumour that you would appear at this place." said the girl.

"So? What do you want from me?" said the Terror of Death.

"It was said that you had killed 100 black listed bandits. It was also said that you wanted to raid the villages for your excitement. Is it true?" asked the girl with a scowl face.

"…" Haseo could only sigh. This is the reason why he hated rumour about him. It must had been one of the subordinate of the bandits he fought that causes this rumour had increases day by day.

"Then, it must be true!" The girl pointed her Guan Dao toward Haseo. "I, Kan'u Unchō, will stop you from entering the village with my strength!"

"HYAAH!"

With a battle cry, the girl known as Kan'u began attacking Haseo as he dodges the attack. Kan'u keep attacking the man but he was able to evade all of her attacks successfully.

Unknown to them, the leader of the bandit with a bow still unsatisfied with them." Damn you, black-hair bandit. This is what you get for humiliate us!" He stretches the bow string and released which caused the arrow heading towards to Kan'u.

Haseo who noticed then used his scythe pushed Kan'u towards the ground which causes the arrow to loses it target.

Haseo then glare at the leader of the bandit which causes him to ran off and scream like a girl.

"Um….. could you get off please? This position is kinda embarrassing." Haseo looked towards Kan'u as he realised he is on top of her in an awkward position.

Haseo then stands up and lend Kan'u a hand.

"I also heard that you forced girl to sleep with you and e-enjoying d-d-doing "this" and "that but I didn't know that it was true". Said Kan'u with a soft voice and a deep red blush all over her face.

Haseo could only facepalm as his eye began to twitch. He will surely kill whoever made this rumour.

"Seriously, do you always believe every rumour about me?" ask Haseo towards Kan'u.

"Then, it was fake?" Haseo nodded. "How about the rumour about you about to raid the village"? asked Kan'u with a concern voice.

Haseo sigh." Okay then, all of the rumours you said are false…except the part killing 100 black list bandit. Understand?" Said Haseo as the black haired hunter nodded with relief.

After all that misunderstanding was cleared, Haseo began to leave.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Kan'u.

"What?" asked Haseo with an annoyed face. He really need to go to the village and find information about that _guy._

"I want to say t-thank you for saving my life. Let me repay-"

"No" Kan'u was surprised by his decline.

"But it was at least I can do."

"Like I said, no" Said Haseo. Travelling with other people will only slow him down while finding information.

"If I refuse your decline?"

Haseo was definitely in a bad mood. He doesn't have time for this and starting to lose patience.

In a flash of light, Haseo strike Kan'u with his scythe almost sliced her neck.

"You might as well become my 101st bandit I killed" said Haseo while smirking.

"Then try"

"What?"

"Try kill me then."

Haseo can't believe what she said.

"Despite your looks nor your title, you are actually kind and nice from the inside. " Said Kan'u with a calm face.

"Rdiculous" muttered Haseo with his bangs covered his eyes.

"Then why did you save me?"

"….." Haseo couldn't answered her question. Is it because he had to? Is it because he wanted to? Or is it something more than that.

Haseo then lowered his scythe and covered his face with the hood.

" Do whatever you want."

Kan'u smiles. "Than let me lead you the way to the village. Come on."

Kan'u than grab his hands and heads towards to the village despite Haseo uneasiness.

"Hey! What are you-"

"You said I can do whatever I want, right?" said Kan'u while sticking her tongue out.

Haseo let out a growl while trying to resist from Kan'u grip.

But…..

For some reason, there was something already filled the hole inside his heart.

Like…..

Meeting an old friend.

**Prologue end**

**That will do it. I hope you guys would enjoy the story.**

**Please review and no flame please.**

**Kaitz out.**


End file.
